Past Midnight
by sesshoumaru.chan
Summary: Rin advances... and Haru is being left behind... So what will become of their promise now?


"Haru..."

Haru looked back and found Makoto smiling at him...

"What?"

"I think we should head back now... it's getting late already... Rei and Nagisa already went back..."

But Haru just looked away facing the sea quietly feeling the breeze that the place is giving him...

"Haru..." Makoto called him again...

*sigh*

"Okay..." finally Haru answered...

It was not a very beautiful day to start with... the news reached them that Rin is now advancing with his school to the Regional's yet their team is stuck at nationals...

Haru really tired his best but the outcome didn't give them any favors...

Of course they want to advance…but it's not yet for them to…especially for Haru…He wants to swim with Rin even if it is in a competition… He can't remove the eagerness to feel the same water as his previous teammate is feeling…

Being a great support Makoto followed Haru because he is much a worried friend...however it's not just that...He knows what kind of relationship the two have... or rather had...

That's why... he can somehow know what is going on inside Haru's head...

And there is nothing he can't do for it but to just look after his _friend._

flashback

It all started back when they are still in middle school..

The green eye lad accidentally saw Haru taking the busy path of the city as if he is catching someone...He may seeing someone else but he is sure that it is Haru. When he overlook he saw a red haired young lad in front of Haru pulling his hand through the crowd...

"Rin...? But I thought... He went to..." not finishing his thought upon himself... His feet moved on its own and followed the two youngsters...

On the busy crowd...the two walk straight as if someone is following them... without any notice they turned left and Makoto just did the same...the people lessen and the trailer can now see them full...

"Rin..." Haru said out of the blue...

"It hurts Rin..." pertaining to the grip Rin is giving him

The red one look back with his gritted and worried face...

And out of nowhere... Rin throw himself into Haru… squeezing him with his might... the other one as a response buried his face on the others neck and surrounding his arms into Rin's body...

"Im sorry Rin..." He blue eyed murmured while the other tightens his hug...

After a while.. the red haired drove Haru into a corner and lowered his face to match the other... Haru's face turned tomato upon realizing how close their faces are...

"Haru.. I might be away..but you know that nothing will change right? "Mature words came out from a middle schooler that made him hold his face…

Haru on the otherhand is much redder now as he feels Rin's breath…

Rin is still talking about his transfer abroad but Haru is somewhat showing a hazy look towards him...

"Haru?"

Haru slowly crossed the little distance between them and gave Rin's lips a nice lick... a nice long hot lick...

Staring at each other the initiator jolted when he felt Rin's thigh between his legs...he then burried his face on open neck infront of him...

"Rin..." a teary eyed response...

Without hesitating... Rin conquared his partners lip...

_"Mmmmnnn"_

The battle of the tongues came after... Haru enclosed Rin's head with his arms by pulling them closer indicating how he is enjoying the kiss...

The free arm of the red eyed roam ay Haru's back exploring his skin even the clothes are hindering...

The kiss went long as they run out of breathes..saliva made its trail that a support on a wall is needed.

Not far away... Makoto made a "shock face of the year" ... this is not what he is expecting... he knows that those two is close... But not this "close" that they can even share a kiss like that..

But then he realized...

"Haru... he is smiling..."

A true contended full of hapiness smile...

Moving away his sight he gave out a sigh..

The two continue to cuddle each other so he decided to move..it seems that he should not meddle whatever those two is going through...

/flashback

"Will you be fine by yourself?" The much worried friend asked...

Haru looked up to Makoto and gave a little bit smile...

"Yeah..."

*sigh*

"Okay... I'll leave now... so just call me when something came up..." Makoto said as he ruffled the boy's hair...

Haru waved as he watches Makoto walking away...

The night is plain to him... even with his favorite food that he cooked seemed no flavors... Haru's mind keeps on drifting away to someone...

The quitness of his house is making him more depress so he decided to hit the bed...

And after only a few minutes he reached the dreamland without any delay...

Hmmmn...

*phone ringing...*

Shu...t up...

*phone ringing...*

Not opening his eyes... Haru reach his phone on the table...only to see that it is already past midnight...

There are few text messages from Makoto, Rei and Nagisa saying that it's okay…comforting him...Those words made through his heart and he gave out a small smile despite of how sleepy he was...

But when he is about to close his phone... it begins to ring again...

And the caller is...

"Rin...?"

* * *

: Reviews/comments/critics is very much appreciated Thanks! :) I hope i'm making this right... haha lol


End file.
